At this writing, there exists a large installed base of vending machines of various types that have no facilities for digital signage. As a result, the continued deployment of these machines prevents use of digital signage to increase sales and provide enhanced functionality for the user. However, since such machines generally have a long life in the field, it is not always economical—even in the face of the possibility of increased sales and other benefits—to replace an installed vending machine.